


El Caso De La Sombrilla

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Compartir una Cama, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: —¡Es una individual!—Mejor quédate de tu lado a menos que quieras que te aplaste.—¡No voy a dormir contigo!— exclamó Tsukishima, con el cuello caliente cuando las palabras se asentaron en el aire.





	El Caso De La Sombrilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Case of the Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389955) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



> Para melliejellie. 
> 
> Lo hice para el día KUROTSUKI. En mi zona horaria, de cualquier manera. 
> 
> Para melliejellie porque ella es como, increíble. 
> 
> NdT: Traducción hecha por mi aniversario con la waffle, y por lo tanto no esta beteado.  
> Pd: Soy abuelita, aww.

Tsukishima sintió que su conciencia se filtraba dentro de él como la miel llenando el fondo de un vaso. Un delicado estruendo fue lo que le hizo vacilar sobre el borde, abriendo los ojos. De repente, se dio cuenta de un dolor en el cuello y se enderezó lentamente, tomando la manta sobre su regazo, notando el  libro en  el suelo y el tic-tac del reloj colgado en la pared opuesta.

Debió haberse quedado dormido mientras leía.

Sus articulaciones protestaban con cada movimiento, así que cuidadosamente rodó sus hombros y estiró el cuello para aliviar la rigidez. Frunció el ceño ante el libro en el suelo. Obviamente, era aburrido si lo había hecho quedarse dormido así, pero tal vez la lluvia podría tener una parte de la culpa. Los días de tormenta siempre lo hacían sentir soñoliento.

El retumbar de un trueno sonó desde afuera, y Tsukishima repentinamente fue más consciente de las incesantes gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el techo. Tan pronto como supo que su cuerpo no protestaría demasiado, se agachó para recoger el libro del suelo y depositarlo en la mesa del centro. Se quitó la manta de las piernas y se levantó del sofá, pisando los duros suelos de madera con sus descoloridos calcetines favoritos hasta que estuvo al alcance de las cortinas. Haciéndolas a un lado, miró hacia la lluvia que caía, desviando su mirada sobre los charcos que se formaban rápidamente y los limpiaparabrisas girando salvajemente en los vehículos que pasaban. Los cielos estaban grises y llenos de nubes, bloqueando la vista del sol. Había estado así de deprimente durante los últimos días.

Incluso con las rítmicas gotas de agua salpicando el techo, estaba... silencioso. Tsukishima miró hacia atrás en el apartamento, notando la falta de movimiento y ruido. Nunca había tenido miedo de la tranquilidad; La disfrutaba, en realidad. Pero después de cuatro meses de vivir con  Kuroo Tetsurou , el silencio era algo extraño al que no se adaptaba de la misma manera que antes.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había ido Kuroo?

La irritación zumbó a lo largo de la piel de Tsukishima tan rápido como se formó la pregunta, porque no importaba. No importaba dónde estaba Kuroo o con quién estaba, porque Tsukishima había dejado escapar esa oportunidad de sus dedos desde el primer día. Con un resoplido, volvió su mirada hacia la atmósfera empapada del exterior.

Había sido un día lluvioso como este también cuando conoció a Kuroo. Lo habían arrastrado a una salida con un grupo de amigos... o, más específicamente, con dos amigos y  _ sus _  amigos. Habían encontrado refugio de la lluvia en una galería, donde estaban Kuroo y sus amigos, y los dos grupos congeniaron juntos tan perfectamente que Tsukishima tuvo la tentación de volver a casa. Nunca le fue bien con los grupos grandes.

Especialmente no le iba bien cuando le coqueteaban.

Para su crédito, Kuroo no fue demasiado insistente ni hizo que Tsukishima se sintiera incómodo. Fue solo un mal momento... estaba irritado por ser arrastrado, enojado por la lluvia, tenso por todas las personas que lo rodeaban y muy convencido de que no estaba interesado en el romance.

— No estoy interesado —  había dicho Tsukishima, serio y rígido. No tenía idea de si Kuroo era tan estúpido o tan seguro de sí mismo que no podía creer que alguien no estuviera interesado en él, pero lo había tomado como  “ soy  hetero ”  y se disculpó, pero insistió en que todavía podían ser amigos. En ese momento, Tsukishima había asentido con la cabeza solo para alejar al tipo de él, sin molestarse en corregirlo.

Fue un error. Un error tan devastador, porque Kuroo se convirtió en uno de sus amigos más cercanos, un amigo que se mantuvo cerca incluso cuando se fue a la universidad, un amigo que le ofreció a Tsukishima ser su compañero de cuarto para que Tsukishima no tuviera que vivir con un extraño en los dormitorios de primer año cuando fue su turno de ir a la universidad, un amigo del que Tsukishima se enamoró enormemente. Pero ese momento se había ido, cortado. Kuroo estaba tan lejos de su liga que era ridículo, y el chico pensaba que Tsukishima era heterosexual.

_ Ja _ _. _

El trueno volvió a sonar en el cielo, sacando a Tsukishima de su ensoñación. Supuso que debería sumergirse en algunos libros de texto para terminar su lectura antes de las clases del día siguiente, a pesar de que a su mente perezosa le molestaba la idea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dejar que la cortina se deslizara de vuelta a su lugar, una mancha de color brillante entre el paisaje gris llamó su atención.

Una brillante sombrilla amarilla se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, su dueño corría por la acera y se acercaba más y más al complejo de apartamentos. Tsukishima podía reconocer la monstruosidad de paraguas en cualquier parte, y su corazón hizo esa pequeña cosa que siempre hacía al darse cuenta.

Kuroo estaba casi en casa.

Tsukishima dejó caer la cortina en su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrirla. Los libros de texto tendrían que esperar. No había forma de que Tsukishima estudiara con Kuroo en casa.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, tomando el control remoto para encender la televisión. Fingir estar mirando la pantalla era infinitamente mejor a que Kuroo pensara que Tsukishima solo estaba ahí esperando a que regresara, pensando que Tsukishima lo extrañaba. Él nunca escucharía el final de eso.

Se oyó el sonido de una llave que entraba en la cerradura y abría la puerta.

— ¿ No está cerrado? —  Fue el saludo de Kuroo.

— Te vi venir —  respondió Tsukishima, haciendo clic en el control. No miró hacia atrás cuando Kuroo dejó su paraguas y se quitó los zapatos.

— Está diluviando ahí afuera. Todavía tenemos café, ¿verdad?

— ¿ Cómo podría saberlo? —  preguntó Tsukishima, levantando una ceja y lanzándole una mirada.

— Ven al lado oscuro, Tsukishima. Los adictos a la cafeína en todas partes te lo imploran.

— Oh. Estás usando grandes palabras hoy.

— Cierra la boca —  dijo Kuroo, las palabras llenas de risa mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Tsukishima también se encontró sonriendo. Aunque no tocaba el café, las palabras de Kuroo lo hicieron desear una taza de té caliente, así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡ MIERDA!

El grito fue tan repentino y fuerte que hizo que el cuerpo de Tsukishima se sacudiera. Se detuvo, con los dedos rozando el gabinete que estaba a punto de abrir, mientras miraba con recelo por el pasillo.

— ¿ Estás bien? —  gritó Tsukishima.

— Lo estoy, ¡pero mi colchón no lo está! —  gritó Kuroo. Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un golpe. Tsukishima tuvo la curiosidad suficiente para olvidar su búsqueda de té y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kuroo. Kuroo estaba de pie junto a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño hacia su cama, la cual... ¿estaba más oscura de un lado? Sin comprender, las cejas de Tsukishima se fruncieron.  — ¡ Uf, mi ventana ha estado abierta todo este tiempo! ¡Mi colchón está empapado!

Oh.

Kuroo arrancó furiosamente su edredón de la cama, seguido de sus sábanas. Sin duda estos podrían ser salvados por el secador, pero su colchón...

— ¿ No se arruinan los colchones si se empapan? —  Preguntó Tsukishima con cautela. Imaginó que se convertiría en un caldo de cultivo para el moho.

— Ahí va mi dinero extra de los próximos seis meses —  se quejó Kuroo.

— Estás exagerando.

— ¿ Lo estoy?

— Sí —  insistió Tsukishima. Se apartó del marco de la puerta y se dio la vuelta.  — Traeré mi ventilador aquí.

Sin esperar el reconocimiento, Tsukishima se dirigió a su habitación, desenchufando su ventilador. Era un pequeño hecho para posarse encima de un escritorio, por lo que no haría un gran trabajo al secar un colchón, pero algo era mejor que nada.

— Oye, ¿hay alguien por aquí que tenga alguna arena para gatos? —  escuchó a Kuroo preguntar mientras volvía sobre sus pasos a través del corto pasillo que conectaba sus habitaciones.

— ¿ Cómo podría saber eso? —  preguntó Tsukishima mientras entraba en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor buscando un buen lugar para enchufar el ventilador.

— ¿ Quieres decir que no te vas de fiesta con los vecinos cuando salgo? —  preguntó Kuroo. Tsukishima ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que tenía una sonrisa burlona.

— Casi tanto como tú abres un libro de texto —  contestó Tsukishima, eligiendo poner el ventilador en la cómoda de Kuroo. Se agachó para enchufar el cable en un enchufe detrás de la cómoda, sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos para hacer mucho bien, pero, una vez más, algo era mejor que nada. Tendrían que deshacerse del colchón de todos modos.

— Disculpa. ¿Quién tiene mejores calificaciones entre nosotros dos? —  replicó Kuroo.

— Eso es solo porque estoy siendo forzado a tomar Teoría de la Música, y lo sabes —  dijo Tsukishima, encendiendo el ventilador y configurándolo para que oscilara.

— Mi punto se mantiene. El internet dice que la arena para gatos ayuda a absorber el agua. Oye, el arroz también hace eso, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo, si tu teléfono se moja, se supone que debes meterlo en arroz — Kuroo divagó, desplazándose a través de su teléfono.

— No voy a tirar arroz por todo tu colchón.

— Entonces al menos ayúdame a apoyarlo contra la pared.

Tsukishima lo ayudó con eso, deslizando el colchón de la cama y levantándolo de lado para apoyarlo contra la pared. Ajustó el ventilador poco después.

— ¿ Por qué dejaste tu ventana abierta?

— ¡ El clima fue agradable anoche!

— Había probabilidad de lluvia durante toda la noche.

— Eso es algo que solo las personas que ven las noticias sabrían.

— Sabías que tenías que llevarte esa monstruosidad contigo hoy.

— Te disculpas ahora mismo.

— Está bien —  dijo Tsukishima, haciendo un giro de 180° y marchando fuera de la habitación. Continuó avanzando hasta que pudo agarrar la sombrilla aún mojada que Kuroo había apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta principal. Le prestó poca atención a las pequeñas gotas de agua de lluvia que se movían por la superficie de este hasta que se unieron al final y cayeron sobre el suelo de madera.

— Espera —  escuchó a Kuroo decir detrás de él, perplejo. Al acercarse al basurero, Tsukishima levantó la sombrilla y un grito ahogado salió de detrás de él.  — ¡ Tsukishima!

Dejó caer la sombrilla en el basurero, se hizo a un lado cuando Kuroo se deslizó por el suelo y lo sacó de un tirón.

— Tiene _  ojos _ —  dijo Tsukishima con disgusto.

— ¡ Los ojos de una chica linda! —  Exclamó Kuroo, girándose como si tratara de proteger la sombrilla de la mirada de desaprobación de Tsukishima. Tsukishima apenas podía distinguir la punta alrededor del cuerpo de Kuroo.

— ¿ Cuántos  años tienes?

— ¡ Fue un regalo! Además, es tan vibrante que nunca puedo olvidarla o mezclarla con la de otra persona. Solo estás celoso de que una chica linda no te haya dado una a ti —  afirmó Kuroo. Tsukishima frunció el ceño. Estaba muy consciente de que había sido un regalo de una chica linda, porque se la habían dado a Kuroo el mismo día que se habían conocido, después del error de Tsukishima.

Odiaba esa sombrilla.

— No me atraparían caminando con esa cosa ni muerto —  se burló Tsukishima.

— Se parece un poco a ti.

— ¡ ¿Qué!?

— El amarillo hace juego con tu cabello. Y los ojos son como... ¡marrón caramelo! Espera, espera , —  dijo Kuroo, con entusiasmo, dejando la sombrilla en el suelo y saltando sobre esta para llegar al mostrador. Alcanzó una taza en la que guardaban utensilios para escribir, agarró dos bolígrafos y los puso en la sombrilla sobre los ojos de la chica.  — ¡Ahí!

Ahora parecía una chica enojada. Tsukishima se sentía igual.

Kuroo podría ser tan molestamente lindo. Pero Tsukishima se negó a reconocer que él se parecía a una chica enojada.

— Ve a poner tus mantas en la secadora ya —  lo despidió Tsukishima.

— Sí, mamá —  Kuroo gorjeó.

Tsukishima regresó a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá. El libro que había estado leyendo todavía estaba posado en la mesa de café, y el libro de texto del que Tsukishima debería estar estudiando estaba ubicado en los confines de la mochila apoyada contra el costado del sofá. Con un suspiro, Tsukishima se acurrucó contra los cojines del sofá, mirando hacia el techo de estuco y escuchando la lluvia golpeando el techo. Sin embargo, era diferente de antes, con los sonidos apagados de Kuroo en el apartamento, tratando de hacer que la secadora funcionara. Hubo un clic tranquilo, y luego el sonido de un intento de giro, y luego una maldición indistinguible.

— Patéala en el costado —  dijo Tsukishima. Sonó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un zumbido satisfactorio del arranque de la secadora.

— Este pedazo de basura va a fallar más pronto que tarde —  comentó Kuroo.

Como si los cielos escucharan la declaración, la respuesta vino de la secadora con una sacudida, seguida por un silencio. Tsukishima cerró los ojos.

— ... No puedo creer que acabes de lanzar una maldición —  suspiró Tsukishima.

— No. ¡No, no, no, no, no esto Y el colchón! — Kuroo gimió. A pesar de las repercusiones muy reales de la situación, Tsukishima sintió que sus hombros temblaban de alegría. Ridículo.  — ¿ Cómo te puedes reír en este momento?

— Eres tan dramático.

— No tengo dónde dormir esta noche. ¡Yo diría que eso es motivo para ser un poco dramático!

— Duerme en el sofá.

— El sofá. Tsukishima, mira el sofá en el que estás sentado ahora mismo.

Él lo hizo. Era un biplaza; todo lo que podían permitirse. Ciertamente, no era lo suficientemente grande para que un chico alto como Kuroo se acostara, y no tenían uno reclinable.

— ¿ No puedes acurrucarte en una bola? —  preguntó Tsukishima, con un tono engañosamente dulce. Kuroo lo miró y Tsukishima tuvo que evitar reírse.  — Llama a Bokuto, entonces.

— No. No funcionara. Ya me dijo que Akaashi se quedará esta noche.

— ¿ Y? Bokuto en realidad tiene un sofá largo.

— ¿ Y escucharlos haciéndolo? No, gracias.

— ¿ Oh? ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que Akaashi era ardiente?

— Akaashi es ardiente. Eso es irrelevante para el hecho de que no quiero escuchar a dos de mis mejores amigos besuqueándose.

— Besuquear es una palabra asquerosa.

— ¿ Es el propósito de tu vida encontrar fallas en todo lo que digo y hago? —  Kuroo gimió.

— Lo haces tan fácil.

— Realmente no merezco esto. Después de que ofrecí mi casa para que no tuvieras que quedarte en los dormitorios y todo. ¿Sabes lo que significa todo esto, verdad?

— ¿ Qué?

— Voy a dormir en tu cama esta noche.

— ... ¿qué?

— Es lo lógico. No hay manera de que un hombre tan amable y caballeroso como yo, que ha tenido un día absolutamente terrible, se reduzca a algo así como dormir en el suelo, especialmente cuando tiene una clase a las ocho de la mañana y posee el contrato de arrendamiento de este apartamento. Así que tomare tu cama.

— Hay un problema con eso. Yo voy a dormir en mi cama. Una cama que yo compre.

— Ya sea que estés en la cama o no, voy a dormir allí esta noche.

— ¡ Es una individual!

— Mejor quédate de tu lado a menos que quieras que te aplaste.

— ¡ No voy a dormir contigo! —  exclamó Tsukishima, con el cuello caliente cuando las palabras se asentaron en el aire.

— Está bien,  hetero , no tienes que rechazarme tan severamente,  _ otra vez _ —  Kuroo se rió entre dientes. Tsukishima se esforzó por no inmutarse.

— ¡ Yo no…! —  comenzó Tsukishima. Cerró la boca de golpe. No habría revelaciones de identidad sexual en este momento.  — Kuroo.

— Tsukishima — respondió  Kuroo, como el hombre infantil que era.

— ¿ Dónde se supone que voy a dormir si no tengo mi cama?

— Mm, ¿el sofá? ¿Llamar a un amigo?  — Kuroo se encogió de hombros, con los ojos brillantes. Tsukishima lo odiaba por usar sus propias palabras contra él.

— Ambos sabemos que no tengo amigos —  dijo Tsukishima arrastrando las palabras. Kuroo puso una mano sobre su corazón.

— Esa es una muy triste, triste declaración —  se quejó Kuroo, tirando dramáticamente su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Miró a Tsukishima a través de su flequillo.  — Y falsa. ¿Qué hay de Yamaguchi? ¿Y Bokuto?

— Yamaguchi está a cinco horas de distancia y tampoco tengo ganas de escuchar a Bokuto y Akaashi besuqueándose —  Tsukishima soltó. Sus dedos se contrajeron con un impulso de estirarse y tirar de eso flequillo negro, pero antes de que pudiera poner el pensamiento en acción, Kuroo se levantó de golpe, hundiendo los codos en la parte posterior del sofá.

— ¡ Utilizaste  “ besuquear ” ! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —  exclamó Kuroo.

— Kuroo —  Tsukishima soltó, incapaz de formar una oración coherente. No como si fuera a hacer algún bien; estaba seguro de que Kuroo torcería cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

— Creo que te gusta decir mi nombre —  ronroneó Kuroo, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos y sonriéndole con sus dientes nacarados.

Y con eso, Tsukishima estuvo acabado. Su cuerpo cedió y se hundió más profundamente en el sofá, con las manos ahuecando su rostro para ocultar sus ardientes mejillas del resto del mundo. Era muy consciente de que él se lo buscó. Él era muy consciente de que Kuroo todavía estaba de pie, con una sonrisa burlona en su guapo rostro. Tsukishima deseó realmente  poder quitarse de encima su guapo  rostro; entonces  no sería tan difícil lidiar con esto.

Había un millón de formas en que esto podría salir terriblemente mal. Solo podía esperar que pudiera superar toda esta terrible experiencia de  “ compartir una cama ”  sin convertirla en un Gran Problema.

\---

Estaba fallando, muy duro, sobre no hacer de esto un Gran Problema.

— Esto  _ no _  va a funcionar —  se quejó Tsukishima. Estaba sentado en el borde de su colchón, mirando por encima del hombro a Kuroo, quien ya se había acostado como si fuera el dueño del lugar, con solo una camiseta y unos  boxers  con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y una pierna doblada sobre la rodilla.

— Es pequeña, claro, pero haremos que funcione. ¿Ves? —  preguntó Kuroo, arrastrando los pies aún más. Su pierna estaba peligrosamente tambaleándose sobre el borde. Tsukishima casi se sintió mal por hacer ese comentario, porque estaba claro que Kuroo estaba tratando de darle el mayor espacio posible. Sin embargo, el problema era solo ese. No había suficiente espacio. No sin... tocarse.

Tsukishima jugueteaba nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

— Puedes simplemente llamar a Bokuto y decirle que te llame cuando la costa esté despejada —  Tsukishima continuó protestando, ahora alejándose de Kuroo para mirar con poco entusiasmo a los pisos de madera dura. Escuchó a Kuroo suspirar detrás de él.

— Ya son las diez y media —  contestó Kuroo, cada sílaba goteaba desestimación.  — Ahora deja de tratarme como si fuera una plaga y acuéstate. Necesitamos ver como funcionara.

— ¿ Qué pasa si  _ eres _  una plaga? —  resopló Tsukishima.

— Y tú dices que  _ yo _ __ soy agotador —  resopló Kuroo. El colchón se sacudió debajo de él, seguramente Kuroo cambió de posición. Una rápida mirada por encima del hombro demostró que el otro hombre estaba mirando hacia el otro lado ahora, todavía acurrucado lo más cerca posible del lado opuesto del colchón.

— Bien, bien —  suspiró Tsukishima. Se tomó su tiempo para quitarse las gafas, colocarlas en la cómoda y alisarse la camiseta, aunque no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, antes de apagar la lámpara de la mesilla y tumbarse con cuidado sobre el colchón. No podía evitar que sus espaldas se tocaran con el pequeño espacio que tenían, y Tsukishima odiaba lo consciente que era del calor que se acumulaba en la piel de Kuroo.

— ... ¿Tienes suficiente espacio? —  preguntó Kuroo.

— ... Supongo. El verdadero desafío será cuando me inquiete y quiera cambiar de posición —  respondió Tsukishima con sinceridad.

— Haz lo que necesites. No me importa convertirme en un oso de peluche humano —  resopló Kuroo. Tsukishima metió la cara en la almohada. A Kuroo puede que no le importe, pero a Tsukishima seguro que sí.

— No pienses que voy a recurrir a eso —  murmuró Tsukishima.

— Eres tan rudo. Sería un fantástico oso de peluche —  se rió Kuroo. Tsukishima hizo todo lo posible para no entretenerse con ese pensamiento. Era peligroso, sobre todo ahora. En cambio, levantó la sábana y se presionó contra el colchón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si eso le ayudara a dormir más rápido. Esperaba sinceramente que lo hiciera.

Después de un tiempo, estaba realmente orgulloso de sí mismo. Había encontrado una posición bastante cómoda y, aunque estaba constantemente consciente de lo caliente que era el lugar donde se conectaban sus cuerpos, podía relajarse y dejar que su mente se divagara hacia otras cosas. Sin embargo, solo duró un momento, antes de que el colchón crujiera y Kuroo se moviera. Pasó un par de veces antes de que Kuroo dejara escapar un gran suspiro al aire.

— ¿ Por qué tu cama es tan pequeña? ¿Qué adulto duerme en una individual?  — Kuroo gruñó. Tsukishima encontró que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Fue agradable escuchar que el otro hombre estaba teniendo dificultades. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

— Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. He tenido una individual toda mi vida —  respondió Tsukishima.

— Actualízate, Tsukishima —  dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima no consideró responder a eso, cerrando sus párpados nuevamente (¿cuándo los abrió?) E intentando irse a la tierra de los sueños... lo que definitivamente no iba a suceder si Kuroo seguía moviéndose.

— ¿ Cuál es tu problema? —  preguntó Tsukishima.

— ¡ No lo sé! Yo solo... no puedo ponerme cómodo. No hay donde poner mis brazos o mis piernas. Me arrepiento un poco de esto —  se lamentó Kuroo. Tsukishima rió suavemente.

— Te dije que esto no iba a funcionar —  suspiró Tsukishima.

Y luego hizo una cosa muy estúpida. Se volvió de espaldas, se volvió hacia Kuroo, porque era terco y quería echarle una mirada que decía  “ Te lo dije ” . Lo intentó, pero ver la cara de Kuroo tan cerca fue un shock, incluso si estaba oscurecido por la noche, y no estaba seguro de si lo había logrado.

Kuroo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no había rencor en ella.

— Sería más fácil si pudiera... lanzar un brazo sobre ti, o algo así —  admitió Kuroo, luciendo realmente avergonzado. Tsukishima rápidamente se volvió de costado, lejos de Kuroo, su estómago protestando por el movimiento.

— No te atrevas —  dijo Tsukishima, aclarándose la garganta de inmediato cuando su voz salió extraña. Kuroo gimió detrás de él.

— ¡ No es la gran cosa! No voy a saltarte encima o algo así,  hetero —  refunfuñó Kuroo. Tsukishima sintió que su cara se sonrojaba. A pesar de que Kuroo lo había llamado así en broma muchas veces desde su primer encuentro, ahora, en este momento, golpeó una cuerda caliente en él.

— Por el amor de Dios, deja de llamarme así. Soy gay —  se quejó Tsukishima. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, mordisqueándolo nerviosamente durante el breve silencio que siguió.

— Tú eres... gay —  repitió Kuroo, como si saboreara las palabras en sus propios labios.  — Como... ¿te gustan los chicos? —

— ¿ Qué más significa gay? —  Tsukishima explotó, golpeándose con la mano sobre los ojos.

— ¡ No lo sé! ¿Feliz? —  preguntó Kuroo con incredulidad.

— ¡ ¿ _ Luzco _  feliz?! —  Tsukishima se mordió, lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro.

— No...  No , tu definitivamente no luces feliz por defecto —  admitió Kuroo, levantando las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban muy abiertos cuando se fijaron en los de Tsukishima.  — ... Aunque me gusta cuando eres feliz.

_ Cristo _ .

— Entonces deja de hacerme enojar —  murmuró Tsukishima, perdiendo el ímpetu. Volvió a girarse, enrollándose un poco más en una bola.

— ¡ Lo siento! Algo así. No, en realidad no lo siento.

— Joder, te odio.

— Estoy  bastante seguro de que no. Pero—  dijo Kuroo, una especie de soplo de aire desconcertado escapo de él.  — Mi mente ha explotado justo ahora, así que tal vez no pueda hacer un buen criterio. ¿Cuánto tiempo te han gustado los chicos?

— Uh, ¿desde la secundaria?

— Mierda.

— ¡ ¿Qué?!

— Me rechazaste mucho después de la secundaria.

— Oh, entonces si soy gay, ¿no hay manera en el infierno de que te rechace? ¿Sabes cuán engreído suenas ahora mismo?

— ¡ Dijiste específicamente que no estabas interesado!

— Sí, en ti. ¿Alguna vez dije que no me interesaban los chicos?

— ... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Pero te he llamado  hetero , como, mil veces!

— Nunca me importó lo suficiente como para corregirte.

— ¡ ¿Por qué?!

— ¿ Por qué eso importa?

— ¡ Porque... lo hace! —  Era todo lo que Kuroo podía manejar. Él suspiró ruidosamente.  — Pensé que éramos compas, Tsukishima. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?

Tsukishima estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco a pesar de que Kuroo no podía ver su expresión.

— Tú te metiste en este lío haciendo suposiciones —  se quejó Tsukishima.

— ... así que espera, entonces, ¿por qué no estabas interesado en mí?

— Oh por Dios —  gimió Tsukishima. Se tomó un momento para meter su cara en la almohada, debatiendo sobre gritar o no, antes de lanzarse fuera de la cama.  — Voy por algo de helado.

— ... ¿a las once de la noche?

Tsukishima lo ignoró, temblando ante la sensación de los fríos tablones contra sus pies descalzos, pero ni una sola vez consideró detenerse y ponerse los calcetines. Solo quería alejarse de ese dormitorio y tener un poco de tiempo para respirar.

El helado de Rocky Road lo saludó cuando abrió el congelador. Se sirvió dos cucharadas grandes en un tazón y se sentó en la barra, moviendo los dedos de los pies en busca de calor mientras metía el metal en el suave helado. Sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, empujó con su codo hacia un segundo tazón y una cuchara que había sacado del gabinete.

— Vas a lamentar esto —  le advirtió Tsukishima. Se detuvo con una cucharada de helado frío en la boca cuando un par de calcetines fueron colocados en la barra.

— No es la primera vez que he sido un  zombie  caminante en clase —  Kuroo se encogió de hombros, tomó asiento y se sirvió helado. Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos hacia los calcetines. Luego sostuvo la cuchara con fuerza entre sus labios para poder agarrarlos y jalarlos sobre sus pies.

— Gracias —  murmuró Tsukishima. Por mucho que le gustara estar cálido, usar calcetines en la cama solo se sentía sofocante. Supuso que había estado cerca de Kuroo el tiempo suficiente para que este se diera cuenta de eso. Era molesto dejarse seducir por algo tan pequeño.

Esperaba algo más. Tal vez algunas preguntas de sondeo o burlas. Sin embargo, Kuroo permaneció en silencio, mirando a Tsukishima periódicamente antes de girar la cuchara en su helado. Era tan fácil notar que Kuroo quería decir más; Estaba prácticamente a punto de explotar.

Él no lo hizo.

Tsukishima no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

Cuando lo último de su tratamiento se fue, Tsukishima levantó la mirada para encontrar a Kuroo mirando a la nada, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Colocando su cuchara en el aire,  esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Kuroo no era consciente de sus movimientos, antes de sumergirla y recoger el último bocado en el tazón de Kuroo. Kuroo saltó bruscamente por la acción, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Tsukishima  puso  el último bocado en su boca.

— ... Tú monstruo —  susurró Kuroo acaloradamente.

— No es mi culpa que no estuvieras prestando atención —  murmuró Tsukishima, deslizándose del taburete y dirigiéndose hacia el fregadero.

— Mira lo que pasa con el resto de tu helado cuando no estés cerca.

— Hazlo y tirare tu café por el desagüe.

Hubo un ruido herido detrás de él. Tsukishima abrió el grifo para lavar su tazón, su mirada se lanzó hacia adelante cuando la mano de Kuroo rozó su brazo para colocar su propio tazón en el fregadero. Su estúpido corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo normal con solo pensar que pronto estarían así de cerca nuevamente. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

Bueno, había accedido a compartir habitación con su gran  crush . Tal vez fue eso.

Aun así, estaba convencido de que era una alternativa mejor que tener que compartir un espacio pequeño con un completo desconocido.

— Maldita sea. La cama no creció mágicamente mientras estábamos fuera —  comentó Kuroo cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la habitación de Tsukishima. Tsukishima resopló, sentándose en el colchón y quitándose los calcetines mientras Kuroo se arrastró detrás de él. Respirando profundamente, Tsukishima tomó la sábana y la levantó mientras se acostaba. Era una especie de locura, lo cálida que podría ser otra persona a su lado.

Tal vez eso era sólo su  hiper -consciencia.

El colchón se zarandeó cuando Kuroo se movió, y Tsukishima casi gimió. Realmente no sería capaz de dormir si Kuroo seguía moviéndose. Hubo un suspiro bajo detrás de él, y luego se sintió más caliente que cálido, porque Kuroo se había acercado más, había...

Había lanzado un brazo a través de su cintura.

Tsukishima miró hacia la habitación oscura sin respirar.

— ... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —  preguntó Tsukishima, haciendo todo lo posible por no sonar tan asustado como se sentía.

— Abrazarte —  fue la tranquila respuesta, como si el mundo de Tsukishima no se estuviera inclinando sobre su eje.

— ¿ Por qué? —  siseó Tsukishima, a un pelo de distancia de estrellar su codo en el estómago de Kuroo solo para que el hombre lo soltara,  _ oh por Dios... _

— Porque eres cálido y es cómodo y mi trasero básicamente  estará  colgando del colchón si no lo hago —  respondió Kuroo, con un quejido en sus palabras. Tsukishima en realidad sintió su aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello cuando Kuroo habló. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no tensarse.

— ¿ De nuevo, de quién fue la brillante idea? —  murmuró Tsukishima.

— La intervención divina de Dios. Él hizo que lloviera hoy.

— Si hubieras revisado el clima o, no sé, cerrado la ventana, no importaría lo que Dios hizo.

— Oooh , ¿crees en Dios?

— Ese no es el punto aquí.

— Ya aprendí una cosa nueva sobre ti. También podría mantener la racha.

— No vas a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?

— No. ¡Aquí hemos estado bateando para el mismo equipo todo este tiempo y me mantuviste en la oscuridad! —

— No es exactamente el mismo equipo. Nada de chicas para mí, gracias.

— Quiero decir, eso está bien. Pero yo no soy una niña.

— No, mierda.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste?

Tsukishima suspiró. Prácticamente podía sentir que  el espíritu de lucha  en él se iba, desinflando su cuerpo. El brazo de Kuroo t odavía tenía un peso sólido en su  cintura, su cuerpo era un horno a lo largo de su parte trasera. Estaba cansado y nervioso y esta noche le estaba haciendo cosas terribles a su corazón.

— No te conocía. No quería una relación.  Yo no...  muchas  cosas—  explicó Tsukishima, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ... está bien —  dijo Kuroo, un susurro en su oído. Tsukishima miró hacia la habitación oscura, con los ojos mirando hacia el despertador que estaba al lado de su cama. Era casi medianoche. Esperó más, pero Kuroo se quedó en silencio. Tsukishima casi pensó que se había quedado dormido. Con un pequeño suspiro, Tsukishima permitió que sus propios ojos se cerraran.  — ¿ Qué t al  ahora?

Los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron de golpe.

—¿ Qué  _ tal _  ahora? — r epitió Tsukishima, quizás con un poco más de desesperación.

— Quiero decir... —  comenzó Kuroo, pero su voz se apagó en  un murmuro  incomprensible. Tsukishima esperó impacientemente una mejor respuesta, deseando que su corazón dejara de golpearlo en el pecho. Casi saltó a su garganta cuando Kuroo de repente dejó escapar un suspiro fuerte y frustrado, y luego el brazo de Kuroo desapareció de su cintura.  — Esto es tan injusto. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto otra vez.

Su voz sonó apagada esta vez. Tsukishima tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que Kuroo estaba sosteniendo sus manos sobre su rostro mientras hablaba.

— Todavía estoy muy enamorado de ti —  continuó Kuroo. Tsukishima continuó mirando a la oscuridad, inmóvil.  — Eh, técnicamente, ¿supongo que no estaba enamorado cuando te conocí? Simplemente te coquetee porque eras ardiente. Todavía eres ardiente. Pero ahora es como... más que eso. Porque te conozco... o pensé que lo hacía. Mierda, todo este tiempo he estado como  nop , no puedo, completamente fuera de los límites, él es heterosexual, no voy a comprometerme a un cambio de sexo por este tipo, no importa quién sea... pero tú no lo eres. Quiero decir, entiendo que todavía podría estar completamente fuera de tu radar y eso está bien, en serio, si es así, pero si no lo pregunto,  siento  que voy a perder la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de denso silencio.

— ... cambio de sexo —  repitió Tsukishima, con incredulidad.

— ¡ ¿ _ Eso _  es todo lo que escuchaste de eso?! —  exclamó Kuroo.

— ¡ Estoy procesándolo! —  gritó Tsuk ishima. No fue una mentira. Darse cuenta de que Kuroo  tenía  sentimientos  por  él  todo este tiempo, que acababa de admitir que estaba enamorado de Tsukishima... eso fue suficiente para enviar a Tsukishima en  espiral a una especie de terrorífica y confusa ... euforia.

Sí, él estaba inmensamente feliz por eso. Probablemente era por eso que había una sonrisa vertiginosa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Tuvo que luchar contra ella. Un lado irracional de él pensó que sus sentimientos estallarían de su cuerpo para que Kuroo lo s  viera. Ciertamente sentí a  que lo harían.

¿Qué  afortunado era,  de ser perseguido por el chico que am aba  dos veces?

— ... ¿Ya terminaste de procesarlo? —  f ueron las siguientes patéticas  palabras  de Kuroo. Tsukishima finalmente no pudo detener su sonrisa.

— _ Odio _  es a  maldit a  s ombrilla —  declaró Tsukishima con tanta animosidad como pudo reunir.

— ¿ Qué tiene que  ver una sombrilla con-

— L a  obtuviste de esa chica el mismo día que nos conocimos —  comenzó Tsukishima. Se atrevió, por fin, a darse vuelta, acostado de espaldas. Su hombro rozó el de Kuroo mientras lo miraba a los ojos en la oscuridad. Su corazón hizo  ese  estúpido  revoloteo  que siempre h acia , pero esta vez, se sintió más libre.  — Siempre me recuerda cómo me arrepiento de haberte rechazado.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. El reloj de la sala de estar  marcaba quedamente.  En una oleada de movimiento, Kuroo se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tsukishima parpadeó, mirando a la puerta abierta. Escuchó un ruido sordo y un s iseo  silencioso que era una señal reveladora de que Kuroo se había topado con algo o se había golpeado en el dedo del pie, y luego hubo un  _ plop _  a pagado . Kuroo regresó igual de rápido, deslizándose de nuevo en la cama.

— L a  tiré a la basura —  explicó Kuroo. El calor se extendió por las mejillas de Tsukishima hasta que él se echó a reír, con la boca abierta y sin restricciones.

— Esa  pobre chica —  lamentó Tsukishima. No había ni una  nota triste en su voz. Su diversión disminuyó cuando Kuroo se movió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

— Pero, ¿d e verdad? —  p reguntó Kuroo. Había demasiada admiración allí. Tsukishima sintió de nuevo el calor en sus mejillas.

— ... B ueno, sí —  murmuró Tsukishima, sorprendentemente tímido por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sus dedos se rozaron hasta que se entrelazaron.

— ¿ Me matarás si realmente  te  abraz o  ahora? — p reguntó Kuroo, sus ojos brillando  con  la poca luz que brotaba de su despertador.

— Supongo que no —  dijo Tsukishima con un encogimiento  de hombros, tratando de actuar  despreocupado cuando su cuerpo estaba nadando  en  nervios. Kuroo se acercó, sus piernas se enredaron, sus brazos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro, sus frentes  se  roza r o n . Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la frente, pero Tsukishima no podía encontrar en él  un impulso de  moverse,  especialmente cuando los labios de Kuroo estaban tan cerca de  los suyos . Hubo un momento de  calma , un momento para dejar que todo se filtrara y se ahogara en el calor de la cercanía de Kuroo, antes de que Tsukishima inclinara suavemente su cabeza y se acercara un poco más.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando un ruido sordo sacudió el ambiente tranquilo que los rodeaba. Les tomó un momento  de  estar  recostados  en  lo s brazos  del otro  para darse cuenta de que la secadora había comenzado a  funcionar  milagrosamente.

Su primer beso estuvo lleno de demasiadas risas adormecidas. Tsukishima supuso que debería haberse sentido decepcionado por eso, pero fue un poco difícil, considerando que tuvieron un millón  de repeticiones  después.

El siguiente colchón que compraron fue un King  size , y se ajustó cómodamente a ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mur, muchas gracias por ser mi waffle y aguantar mi shippeo y mis dramas, te quiero tres mil


End file.
